


On a date

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	On a date

As _single_ , marketable male idols, the boys weren't allowed to publicly date or take a partner while their career is still on the rise. At first Otoya thought it wasn't a big deal since he and Tokiya were pretty much often seen as a pair, but when it came down to the actual dating stuff, he found out it was really, really troublesome, especially since Tokiya insisted they disguise themselves while out in public.

But he had to admit though, Tokiya really knows how to hide in plain sight. Otoya smiled brightly as he adjusted his outfit for the day: a simple layered shirt and trouser combination with boots, black rimmed glasses and a nondescript short black wig to hide his naturally bright red locks.

Tokiya on the other hand...

Otoya stifled a grin as he watched his lover glare at any male whose eyes had wandered over. "Ichiko-chan, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Tokiya huffed and twirled a long lock of hair between his fingers. "But Ikki-kun-" (Otoya snickered again at the pitched up whiny tone which he found endearingly cute) "They keep staring my way. Is it because of how I dress?"

The redhead glanced down. A soft looking, billowy blouse to hide the lack of breasts, pleated skirt modestly stopping just above the knees, and simple black flats (he himself had to add a few inches in his boots to appear taller than Tokiya.) "Maybe it's because you're so beautiful they can't stop looking at you."

He kissed away the pretty pink pout forming on Tokiya's lips. "Besides, it's your idea to crossdress, Ichiko-chan," he whispered, chuckling at the blush forming on Tokiya's pale cheeks. "Didn't think you were into this sorta stuff."


End file.
